


A Part of Your World

by startlingstars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Writing, M/M, The Little Mermaid AU, merman! Jeonghan/GoryeoPrince! S.Coups, sort of, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startlingstars/pseuds/startlingstars
Summary: In which Mermaid! Jeonghan rescued Choi Seungcheol, the Crown Prince of Goryeo, from drowning.





	A Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own neither Seventeen or the original Little Mermaid story.
> 
> This is not proof-read so I'm not surprised if there are mistakes here. I made an edit to go along with the fic, you can check it out here https://www.instagram.com/p/BWrLr5VH3tI/?taken-by=celaehna Enjoy!!

The story began on the night of the Imperial Crown Prince’s birthday, one of the most magnificent celebrations the people had ever seen. 

Throughout the generations, the birthday celebrations of the royal family had always taken place inside the beautiful castle, or at least in the courtyards. However, Prince Seungcheol’s birthday this year was going to be celebrated on the royal boat, on the decks that he loved so much. It was the Queen’s idea, and the King immediately supported it. There was no one else who would have understood the prince’s love for the sea if not his own parents. Ever since he was young, the prince would always find an excuse to be near the sea (which wasn’t particularly that hard, seeing as the palace was situated right by the shore). He would play, read, sleep, all while listening to the song of the waves. At age 6, he even begged the captain of the armada to teach him how to sail. 

_ “I want to be a pirate,” _ he once said. 

His mother had been mortified and practically banned him from ever stepping foot on a ship, but the clever prince would always find his way back.

So here he was, at the blossoming age of 18, greeting every single guests onboard  _ The Golden Dragon. _ He shook every hand, regardless of their class. For he loved his people, and his people loved him back. It was a beautiful sight even from afar. Jeonghan could certainly confirm that as he watched the celebration behind a humongous boulder that hid his merman form. When he heard that the prince was going to throw his birthday party on a ship, he had practically woken up his entire family (not his father, thankfully) with his overjoyed screaming. Prince Seungcheol was someone Jeonghan could only admire from afar, but he was more than happy to be able to see him, even while hiding behind a rock. He had frequented the shore ever since he developed the ability to walk on his two feet. Jeonghan had witnessed him grow into a handsome young man throughout the years, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t harbor some feelings of his own towards the young prince. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud explicitly, his brother Jisoo would tease him to no end.

_ “You know, I used to think you break father’s rules just for the sake of being rebellious. But you truly are starry-eyed about the humans, aren’t you? Or is it just for a certain prince?,”  _ Jisoo teased once.

_ “Shut up,”  _ Jeonghan dismissed his brother’s prying.

But there was truth in what Jisoo had said. Jeonghan had his head way above some clouds. Sometimes he resented the sea, for it was both a connection and a barrier between Jeonghan and Prince Seungcheol. At times he even resented his coral blue tails, who were no match for the legs that belonged to humans. The legs that enabled them to walk on the ground, dance in the ballrooms. Jeonghan loved his tails and the way they allowed him to swim, but he longed for a pair of legs, so he could be a part of their world.

The night of the celebration was pure delight, that is, until the enemies of the crown blew up the ship into pieces, sending everyone onboard plunging down to the deep blue sea… And that was the exact moment the lives of a human prince and a prince-merman entwined in a way neither of them could have foreseen. 

 

*****

 

Running inside Seungcheol’s mind was a thousand thoughts at once, and then silence.

One moment he was raising a goblet for a toast, then there were bright lights everywhere. It took him moments before he realized his ship had been set ablaze, and even then, his body had already been sent flying 50 feet above the waters before coming down in such a speed.

He remembered only the cold as his body struck the surface of the hard water.

 

*****

 

Any merperson with common sense would have taken a moment to hesitate, but when the prince’s form hit the waters, every sense of logical thought inside Jeonghan’s mind ceased to exist as he swam the fastest he ever had towards Prince Seungcheol. He managed to catch the body just in time before it disappeared into the depth of the sea even him, a prince of the oceans, did not dare to venture into. 

Hours after his heroic action had been trying to wake up the pale prince, who to be frank, looked quite dead. 

_ Stay with me,  _ the merman pleaded,  _ please be alive. _

Jeonghan sighed in relief when the prince coughed out the saltwater in his system, a definite sign that he was indeed, not dead. Any normal merperson would have fled back into the sea by this point, but Jeonghan, fascinated by the sight of Prince Seungcheol up close, had decided to stay for awhile longer. He sang, sang, and sang melodies he had learned in his father’s court. Looking at the closed eyelids of the prince, Jeonghan wondered if his idol could hear him. He had been forced to leave the prince’s side when servants arrived at dawn, but not before the prince saw a glimpse of blue tails disappearing underneath a wood plank. 

  
  



End file.
